If I Can't Have You
by ChrissiMissi01
Summary: Because of their attitudes, Connect 3 is forced to live with a Sheirrff and his 3 daughters until the new year. Tess and Caitlyn are die-hard Connect 3 fans, but Mitcie and her BFF Penny despise them. Will anything happen between them?
1. Impossible

_**(You say)**_

_**Can't change the winds, you say**_

_**Won't matter anyway**_

_**Can't reach that far**_

_**Cause its impossible (its impossible)**_

**Impossible by Kelly Clarkson**

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ1

My alarm sounded signaling the start of a new day. Have I mentioned how much I hate Mondays? They suck. The worst day of the week.

I quickly pulled myself out of bed and started searching for an outfit. Then I heard _it._

'Start, start, start the party! Come on, come on everyone lets. Start, start, start the Party! I know you never want to stop.'

The annoying, stupid, cookie-cutter popstar song kept playing.

"CAITLYN! TURN OFF YOUR FUCKIN ALARM!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I pounded my fists on the wall.

Soon enough the song stopped, and Caitlyn entered my room.

"Geez Mitchie. Whats your problem?"

"Well lets see. 1 I hate that song, and 2 I hate that band." I said annoyed.

"Can you guys keep it down? I was trying to finish yesterday's homework." Tess complained as she entered my room.

"I swear Mitchie and I aren't related." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised either of us are. But then I think that besides the fact that we love Connect 3, and she hates them, that we do have a lot in Common. Now come on Caitlyn. You should know better than to mess with Mitchie this early in the morning." Tess said gesturing her to the door.

Reluctantly Caity left.

I love my sister to death, but God, she has the worst taste in music.

Caitlyn, Tess, and I are all half-sisters. Same dad, different moms. Tess is 18, and Cait and I are both 16. We all live with our dad in the small town of Dalton, Georgia (author's note: I don't think that's an actual place). Our father is the Sherriff of the town. Back to our moms. Tess is the daughter of the ever so famous Tj Tyler, I am the daughter of Connie Hernandez, and Caitlyn's mother is Hannah Gellar.

If your wondering how Cait and I can both be 16, let me explain. Our father was married to my mother at the time. As soon as he found out she was pregnant, he flipped out and had an affair. Only to find he had 2 children on the way. Somehow dad got stuck with all 3 of us. To be honest, I'm surprised there isn't 10 of us. So we grew up with our father and several nannys. Once he got tired of them, he'd fire her and hire a new 1. I know, not exactly qualities for a Sherriff, yet that he is.

I stepped back into my closet to find an outfit. Perfect! I fond a black, tight, t-shirt with yellow, pink, and blue splattered paint on it, a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, and a pair of bee striped, ankle-high converse. I quickly threw on my clothes and semi-dark makeup. After running a comb through my hair, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

Tess and Cait were already eating. Typical. Though I like to think of myself as a fast changer, they always are ready before me.

"Morning." I said as I snagged some bacon.

"Hey!" they said simultaneously.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He had to go to the next town over. At least that's what the note said." Tess said gesturing to the fridge as she took a drink of milk.

"Who knows what he's really doing." Caity said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, he could be at the next town over." I said.

Within 2 seconds we started to bust out laughing.

"We better get going if were going to get to school on time." Tess said as she grabbed her bag.

"UGH! I hate school!" I complained.

"We all do, we all do." Caitlyn repeated.

After doing everything I could to stall, I slowly dragged myself out to Tess's car. We always rode with her being the fact that Caitlyn flunked her test out of nerves, and I fuckin crashed my car in a fuckin weeping willow. I don't know how I missed it.

"Come on!" Caitlyn said dragging me to the car.

"Geez Cait, calm down."

The drive to school was pure torture. It wasn't the drive, but the radio. For some reason it seemed to only play Connect 3 songs. The agony was horrible. And apparently my face showed my annoyance, because my sisters found it hilarious.

Finally I got a chance to help myself. While Tess was distracted with the traffic, and Caitlyn was in the backseat digging in her purse for her lipstick, I quickly flipped the channel. Soon 'Heaven on Earth' by Ashley Tisdale started to play. I'm not that fond of her either, but anyones better than Connect 3. Apparently they didn't notice the channel change, because they began to sing along.

**When the night falls down**

**I wait for you, and you come around**

**And the world's alive**

**With the sound of kids, on the street outside**

**When you walk into the room**

**You pull me close and we start to move**

**And **were** spinning with the stars above**

**And you lift me up, in a wave of love**

**Ooh baby, do you know whats that's worth?**

**Ooh, heaven is a place on earth**

**They say in heaven**

**Love comes first**

**We'll make heaven a place on earth**

**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**

Fortunately the song was cut short when we arrived.

"Finally!" I shouted as I jumped out.

"The songs' not that bad." Caitlyn argued.

"I guess. It was defiantly better than the stupid marathon of Connect 3 songs." I said.

Tess and Caitlyn just sighed. They loved Connect 3. I don't understand why. All their songs are pointless and stupid. I don't even understand how they became famous. I mean they aren't even cute. Well, the lead singer Shane is semi-cute. But he's not drop dead gorgeous like everyone says.

When we walked into school there were flyers everywhere about Connect 3's back to school tour (FYI: This is the first day back to school). This time it was my turn to sigh. Most of our school was crazy about them. There was only me and my bff Penny who despised them.

We met freshman year when she transferred here from Splendora, Texas. Until then I was facing the world alone against avid Connect 3 fans. At first I figured she'd be another copy cat when the populars, and their leader Claire, took a liking to her. But as soon as they mentioned Connect 3, she blew up saying how stupid they were, and she couldn't believe that they were even popular. When she did this, she was really loud, and lunchtime, so everybody heard her.

An evil smile appeared on my face as I strutted over to their table and said "you're damn right!"

She returned my smile and said "I'm glad I'm not the only 1 with good sense."

I stuck out my hand and proudly said "Hi, I'm your evil twin Mitchie."

She accepted my handshake and with a smirk said "I'm Penny. Glad to finally meet you."

From that day forth we were fast friends. The anti-populars. We were so unpopular that in a way, we were. Everybody knew that Penny, Tess, Caitlyn, and I were not to be messed with. We had respect. Not to brag, but I think they fear me the most. (insert evil smile) My thoughts were interrupted when I ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"Watch it loser!" I looked up to see Claire and her two copy cats, Darcy and Erin, starring down at me.

"I could say the same thing. Actually, I am." I said with a smirk as I stood up.

"Oh, what happened to your face? Forget to moisturize? Its parched and all wrinkled." I said.

She immediately pulled out a mirror to check her skin. I giggled inside. Claire was so vain.

"Ugh, it is not! What about yours? It looks like you ran into a glass door."

"Really, I was about to say the same thing about yours. What did you do, go crazy throwing on random shades in random places? You look like a clown." I said as I crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"She's not a clown. She's missing the giant red clown nose. Oh wait, there it is. What did you do, forget about the glass door being shut and walk into it again? Its swelling up like a tomato." Penny said as she walked up and joined the conversation. (picture Taylor Swift, but with the dark hair in her You Belong With Me video, but not a slut)

"Ugh!" Claire complained before hurrying into the bathroom. Erin and Darcy in hot pursuit.

He high fived and snickered over our success.

"We are so bad."

"You know it girlfriend!" Penny said in an accent.

"Ooh, love the shoes! Are they new?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually my whole outfit is." Penny said circling around.

"Very stylish." I complimented.

She was wearing brown, cameo Capri's with several pockets, a short sleeve, semi-tight t-shirt with white and lime green stripes, lime green collars around the sleeves and the bottom, with a lime green hoodie on the back, and black killer boots to her ankles.

"I know, as an apology for having to cancel our 'mother daughter bonding trip' to spend time with her boy'-toy, she gave me her credit card to "have enough fun for the both of us." Typical."

Penny and her mom weren't really that close. Ok, a lion gets along better with a cheetah better than Penny and her mother. When her parents got a divorce, her mom won custody and dragged Penny around wherever she wanted to go.

"Yeah, it must suck being you." I said in my fake pity voice.

"Oh believe me, it does." she said mockingly.

We both started to giggle.

"Hey babe!" I heard from behind Penny.

"Hi Justin!" I said as I gave him a kiss.

It soon turned into more and before long we were making out.

"Hello! I'm still here ya know." Penny practically shouted.

We broke apart and I mouthed sorry to Justin.

"I gotta go, Mr. Fisher wants to speak to me before class." Justin said.

"Ok, by baby."

As soon as he was out of earshot Penny said "God Mitchie! Can you at least give me a warning before you go into a makeout session? I really prefer not to see my best friend get a tongue bath."

"Oh boo who." I fake sobbed.

"Come on, we need to get our new schedules, remember?" I sighed as I followed Penny through the halls. Turns out we have all the same classes except 1. How lucky is that?

Our schedule is this:

Home Room: Mr. Smith's Chemistry

2ND Period: Miss Appleseed's Math

3RD Period: Mrs. Rose's Social Science

Lunch

4TH Period: Mrs. Darden's World History

5TH Period: Mr. Garcia's Spanish

Physical Education

6TH Period: Elective

Study Hall

7TH Period: Mrs. Holiday's English

8TH Period: Elective

SCHOOLS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (After School Activities)

The only thing different is that instead of Mrs. Appleseed's Math (on grade) like me, Penny is in 12th grade math, Mr. Karsh's class.

"Damn it Penny! Why did you have to be so smart? We could have had all of our classes together if you didn't have to be such a smarty pants." I complained.

"I don't want to be really smart, I'm not a nerd. NOR WILL I EVER BE! I'd be more happy than you if I were on grade in math just like you." she argued.

"You couldn't of flunked a few tests?"

"My parents, well, my father because my mom doesn't give a shit, would kill me!"

"Whatever. We better get going if were going to get to chemistry on time." I said with a sigh at the fact that I was defeated.

We arrived a few minutes late, but right before he called role, so we were fine.

I glanced in the room. There were 2 chairs right next to each other. The only problem? They were on the front row. There were 3 other chairs also available spread about in the room. One by a window, one in a corner, and one 2 spaces away from Caitlyn. Oh great! She was in this class too? Just what I need is for my perfectly smart goodie-goodie sister to show me up.

Penny gave me an 'you know what we have to do' look, and we split up. I took a seat by the window, and Penny sat in the corner a few rows behind me.

Class was boring. Scratch that, very boring! But finally it was over. When I arrived at my next class, math. I looked for familiar faces. I found 3, but not good faces. Turns out I got stuck in the same math as Claire, Darcy, and Erin. Just what I need. Not only was Penny not in this class, but neither was Caitlyn. I'd choose Penny over Cait for a companion any day, but if not Penny, then I enjoy my sister's presence.

Luckily the rest of the day I had Penny with me. Our little group (Tess, Caitlyn, Penny, and I) all chose the same electives and shared the same lunch. We had several choices, but chose Music and Art as our 2 electives.

After what seemed like an eternity, school was finally over. As we were walking out of class, we saw even more flyers for Connect 3's stupid back to school tour. Penny and I had the same facial expression, disgust.

"How many times are we going to have to walk through school staring at these horrific flyers?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. Are they even coming here?"

"Well, lets see." Penny said.

As much as we hated it, we walked up to the flyer with a picture of Connect 3.

"Lets see……………. Dallas Texas, Miami Florida, Chicago Illinois, Atlanta Georgia. Isn't that like 2 hours from here?"

"Yeah I think it is." I answered.

"Psycho's willing to waste gas on a band that will lose popularity in less than 2 years. Who would do that with this economy and all?" Penny asked.

"I know I wouldn't."

"Can I hang over at your house this afternoon? I really don't want to walk in on my mom and some stranger, and my father is on a business trip."

"That's fine with me. I can ride in your car over." I said.

"If you rode with us to school this morning, you would of probably slugged someone."

"And why would I have done that, Mitchie?" Penny asked innocently.

"Because it was like 'play Connect 3 music day'. Every fuckin song was one of their's. I was about ready to pull out my hair." I complained.

"Ooh, yeah, I would of probably slugged someone if they didn't change the station."

We walked out of school laughing. Penny and I were defiantly violent if someone or something pisses us off.

"Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn and Tess said as they came running towards us.

"And hi Penny." they added.

"Hey."

"So aren't you riding home with us" Tess asked.

"Uh, I'm riding with Penny to spare myself from the never ending Connect 3 musical torture." I said.

"They aren't terrible Mitchie." Caitlyn argued.

"Yes they are!" Penny and I said simultaneously. Then started laughing.

"Whatever, see you at home." Cait said with a roll of her eyes.

That just made us laugh even more. Saying 'whatever' is just a sign that you have no come-back.

When we got in Penny's car, immediately the radio started blasting. But we liked it loud, so that was fine. The song happened to be 'Right Round' by Flo . We started to sing.

**You spin my head right round**

**Right round**

**When you go down**

**When you go down down**

**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**

**She got me throwin' my money around**

**Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found**

**Its goin' down down**

**Hey**

**Shawty must know I'm not playin'**

**My money love her like a numba one fan**

**Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans**

**My Benjamin Franklins **

**A couple of grands, I got rubber bands**

**My paper planes makin' a dance**

**Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing**

**Keep building castles that's made out of sand**

**She's amazin', the fire blazin' **

All of a sudden the music stopped.

"What the hell? What happened to the music?" I asked.

"I don't know." Penny said fiddling with the radio player. "None of the stations are working. How weird."

After maybe 3 minutes a man started to speak.

"_We interrupt this station to bring important news on Connect 3"_

We both let out a large groan.

"They interrupted Right Round for that. It better have positive news like they're canceling their tour." Penny complained.

"_Connect 3's back to school tour has been canceled."_

This time we both let out a squeal of delight.

"Do it again." I said.

"Do what?" she gave me her confused look.

"When you said that it happened. Do it again." I said.

"Ok? Connect 3 is going to disappear for a few months." Penny said in a 'sure whatever' voice.

"_They have decided to take a break from music and disappear to try to live normal lives for a few months."_

"Ok now that was creepy." Penny said.

"Do it again."

"Connect 3 just revealed that instead of taking a break they are quitting." she said with a smirk.

"_No worries Connect 3 fans, they will return."_

"Damn it!" we both said simultaneously.

Then started laughing.

"I guess you cant get them all." she said trying to control her laughter.

Then we pulled into my driveway. The last thing I heard from the radio was

"_They will leave tomorrow in a private jet so obsessed fans cannot follow. Rumors are that their manager forced them into it for an attitude check."_

"Serves them right."

"What?"

"The broadcast said that their manager might of forced them into it for Shane's attitude check." I said.

"Your right. Serves them right."

"When am I not." I asked cockily.

"Oh shut it." Penny said as she playfully pushed me.

When we walked in we saw Tess and Caitlyn watching Hot Tunes intently.

"I take it they heard." Penny whispered.

"Come, you have got to see this." Caitlyn said gesturing us to the couch without taking her eyes off the tv.

Slowly we sat down.

"Its on, turn it up!" Caitlyn shouted at Tess.

"I am, be patient." she snapped back.

Penny and I started to giggle.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they said to us.

"_Yes its correct. Connect 3 are taking a break."_

"YES!" (guess which 2 people that came from)

And the other 2 went "NO!"

"_But have no fear, they will return._"

This time we swapped.

"_Connect 3 leave tomorrow morning for an unknown destination at 7 am."_

Penny and I groaned. "Why do they get all the publicity? There are plenty of other bands out there who are ten times better."

"Are not!" Tess and Caity shouted.

Oh boy, it was happening again. Pretty much everytime music was mentioned, we'd have an argument over who was better. We went through our usual bickering of 'are not' and 'are so'. That is until my dad came in.

"Can you girls keep it down?!?!!? I'm on an important phone call!"

"Sorry dad." we all said and Penny said "Sorry Mr. Torres."

"Sorry, please continue." he said.

By this time we were all listening.

"I'd be delighted to do that. After all, I do owe you one."

More noise from the other end.

"So its settled. I'll see you tomorrow." with that he hung up the phone.

"Daddy, who was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh nobody you'd know." with that he left the room.

_**On the other side of the phone**_

"Great, they'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Who was that Richard?"

"That was the man who you 3 will be staying with the next few months."

"WHAT!?!?!" they all 3 shouted.

"We thought you were joking about that!" Shane complained.

"Well I wasn't. You 3 need an attitude check. Especially you Shane."

"Thanks a lot Shane, you have to drag us down with you don't you?!?!" Nate practically screamed.

"Calm down Nate. But if its mainly Shane, then why do we" he pointed to him and Nate "have to go?" Jason asked.

"I said especially Shane, if given a few more months you 2 will be just like him." Richard.

"So where are we going anyway?" Nate asked.

"To Dalton Georgia. Once there you will stay with my old friend and the sheriff of the town for the next few months."

"Just how long is a few months exactly?" Shane asked.

"You'll stay with him until the new year." Richard answered.

"WHAT!?!?!?!!" they all 3 asked again.

"Bb-but that's 4 months!" Jason complained.

"They fresh air and few amenities will do you guys some good. Now were not discussing this. Its settled. Tomorrow you'll be leaving for Dalton."

"But-" Shane started but was cut off.

"No buts. Enjoy your last night at home boys." Richard said with a smirk as he left.

"There is no way I am doing this." Shane said as he jumped off the couch and turned to his band mates.

"What choice do we have?" Jason asked.

**Hey visit my profile and vote on what story I should update**


	2. I Can Do Better

I couldn't give a damn what you say to me

I don't really care what you think of me

Cuz either way your gonna think what you believe

Theres nothing you could say that would hurt me

I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne

**Tess's p.o.v.**

"I wonder who he's talking to." I said in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but he said it was important." Caitlyn said.

"Who does he know that's so important!?!?!!?" Mitchie half yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHH" Caitlyn and I said in union.

Penny stiffened a laugh.

"_Connect 3 are rumored to be gone until the new year."_

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMPLETELY 100% YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Penny and Mitchie shouted.

Caitlyn and I just glared at them.

Penny busted into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut the fuck up." I said annoyed.

"Wow Tess, who knew the goodie goodie could curse." Mitchie said in a mock shocked voice.

"I'm not a goodie goodie." I defended myself.

"Compared to them you are. Both of us are." Caitlyn said.

"True" Penny and Mitchie said simultaneously. (they do that a lot)

"_Their flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp for an unknown destination."_

"Wouldn't it be so cool if they came here?" Caitlyn asked dreamily.

Before I could answer, Penny and Mitchie beat me to it.

"SO NOT."

With that they went to Mitchie's room.

"Bitches" I heard Caity mumble.

"Caitlyn!" I said as I whacked her.

"Oh so you can cuss but I cant?"

"Exactly" I said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

After we couldn't stand hearing new about Connect 3, we headed to our room (technically its mine, but she spends so much time over here that its basically her's too. Seriously. She even has her own closet in here.)

"Can you believe your sisters?" Penny asked in a half laugh as she grabbed a bottled water from our mini fridge.

"I know right. They're Connect 3 fanatics." I said plopping down in one of my leopard print chairs.

"Who would imagine that you'd even be related to them." Penny said on my low rise stripped bed.

"You do know you have your own bed in here." I said pointing to the bed across the room. (yes, she even has her own bed)

"I know, but I like yours better, its softer."

I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed myself my own water bottle.

"So you staying the night?" I asked hopeful.

"Only if you want me too." she said with a smirk knowing my answer.

"Oh you know I do." I said returning the smirk.

Within 3 seconds we busted out laughing.

"Wanna watch tv?" she asked.

"As long as it has nothing to do with Connect 3." I said.

She gave me a 'duh' look.

We flipped through the channels.

"Lets see……. Young and the Restless," we both made an ick sound " How I Met Your Mother," she shook her head "Hell's Kitchen."

"Ooh!!!! Yes!" Penny said very giddily.

"How many are left and who are they?" I asked.

"Only 2 and they are Danny and Paula." she answered.

"Who do you want to win?"

"Personally I think Danny is the better chef, but girl power all the way!" she responded.

"You are so sexist." I said playfully shoving her.

"I can be." she said smugly.

Turns out this was the first half of the finale. As we watched the show we agreed on these things:

1: Chef Gordon is hot

2: Danny needs a hair cut

3: Angela is a whinny bitch

4: Lacey is lazy

5: Danny defiantly got the better team

6: and cooking is hard

"Damn! Why does it have to be a 2 part?!!?!?" I cursed.

Penny just laughed.

"And to think, I wanted to watch this." she said.

By now it was 7:30 and I was hungry. So Penny and I headed down into the kitchen to find something to eat. After debating our options, we decided to call out for pizza. In less than 30 minutes our pizza was here.

I answered the door as Penny grabbed the money.

"Hello." the delivery guy said cheerfully.

"Hi"

"So one large Meet Lovers with extra bacon?" he asked.

"That would be it." I said with a smile.

I know what your thinking, not the most health conscious pizza out there, but its is so damn good.

"Hi" Penny said walking up.

"Oh, that will be 16.35." he said snapping back to reality.

"Here you go. Keep the change." Penny said handing him a 50 dollar bill.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" he said walking away.

"You realize you just gave him a 30 dollar tip." I said.

"I know, but he seemed sweet and like he could use a little good luck in the day."

"I smell pizza!" Caitlyn and Tess said racing down the stairs.

Ooh, gimme gimme." Caitlyn said reaching for the box.

I slapped her hand.

"Un-un, this is our pizza." I said referring to Penny and I.

"Oh come on Mitch. I'm hungry." Tess pleaded.

"What do you think we should do, Penny?" I asked turning to my best friend.

"Oh, alright. I guess we could spare them each a slice." she said.

Caitlyn and Tess both let out a 'yay' before following us to the kitchen.

After grabbing a few slices, Penny and I went back to my room.

Since we didn't shut the door, a few seconds later Tommy came bounding through the door.

"Hey Tom Tom." I said stroking my energetic little puppy.

Tommy is my 10 week old Pomeranian puppy. He's so adorable! He looks like a little puff ball.

Soon I pulled him up onto my bed with one hand.

As soon as he could reach me, he attacked my face with kisses.

Penny giggled as she came over to us.

"Hello Tommy." she said stroking his back.

He immediately rotated around and charged Penny.

He is probably the friendliest Pomeranian in the world. He loves just anyone. But I'm his favorite, Penny a close second.

Soon he settled down in my lap and fell asleep.

Penny couldn't help but laugh.

"He is so adorable. I guess he ran off his energy and decided to crash." I said looking down at my little angel, gently stroking his soft fur.

"You really love that dog don't you?" Penny asked.

I responded as I did earlier, "You know I do."

After maybe five more minutes Ellie and Dixie, our 2 dalmatians entered the room.

Ellie is Dixie's moma. Dixie was the runt of the litter and after much persuading, we got our dad to allow us to keep her.

"Hiya Dixie! Whos a good girl? That's right, you are." Penny cooed over our 6 month old puppy.

"What? Is this the dog central?" I asked sarcastically.

Then Tallulah, Caitlyn's bull dog puppy, came waddling in the room.

Penny and I glanced at each other, then busted out laughing.

Unintentionally we woke up Tommy. And once again he was a puff ball of energy. Soon he was down on the floor playing with the other puppies while their adopted mother, and Dixie's real moma Ellie, watched from a distance on our rug next to Penny.

Soon Caitlyn came looking for her puppy.

"There you are sweetie." she said lifting her pup off the floor.

"Hey Caity." Penny said.

"Hi guys."

"Well I'm heading to bed. I suggest you do the same." Caitlyn said pointing to the clock with her free hand.

"Ok, we'll keep that in mind." Penny said with a smirk stroking Dixie.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock.

11:00 pm.

After Caity left I turned to Penny.

"We probably should get some rest." I suggested.

"I know."

With that Penny called Dixie up on her bed, and Ellie slept at the end of the bed.

I rolled my eyes and picked Tommy up from the floor. Once again, as soon as he was in my arms, he fell to sleep.

Penny gave an 'awwwwwww' look.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the light remote and hit the light button. (yes, I have a remote because I'm to lazy to walk to the door and flip the switch) Within a few minutes I was fast asleep.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

I was having a perfectly wonderful dream of hot girls when all of a sudden the light came on.

I groaned and pulled the cover over my head.

"Shane get your lazy ass up." a familiar voice known as Nate said.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted from under my pillow.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes. Get your ass up now or pay the consequences. Or shall I say Maxie will pay the consequences."

He was always making me with the fact I named my guitar. Maxie is a completely appropriate name for a guitar in my opinion. Then it clicked. I jumped up from my bed as fast as possibly and shot down the hall screaming

"NATHANIELCHRISTIAN JONES YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY GUITAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It didn't take long for me to find Jason and Nate in the living room.

"Oh good, your up." Nate said with a smirk.

"I swear you will regret the day you EVER mess with Maxie." I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready. We leave in less than 30 minutes."

"Dude, he will slaughter you if you ever do touch his guitar." Jason warned.

"Whatever." he said with a roll of his eyes.

I reluctantly walked back up stairs and changed.

15 minutes later I came down the stairs and signaled for our assistants to get my bags. A few minutes later they came down with all 10 bags.

"10 bags, seriously?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"It takes work to look this good." I said cockily.

Jason and Nate both rolled their eyes simutanesy, simutanly, simu-whatever. They did it at the same time ok?!?!

"Lets get this show on the road ok?!!?!?!" I asked grumpily.

"Geez, Shane. No need for attitude." Jason fired.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

After a slight delay we finally lifted off to an unknown destination.

I groaned at the thought.

4 months of pure torture in an unknown town. Oh what could be better? (ketch my sarcasm?)

After 2 and a half hours of flying, we finally landed in a small airport.

"Richard, where exactly are we?" Nate asked as we climbed down the steps.

"Boys, welcome to Dalton Georgia." he said with an evil smile.

"Oh this is so uncool." I complained.

"You'll get used to it. Who knows, maybe you'll grow to like it."

"Doubt it." we said all together.

We all started laughing.

Suddenly Nate, Jason and Richard were starring at me.

"What?"

"Its just that you hardly ever laugh since, you know." Nate said.

"See, the fresh air is doing you good already." Richard smirked.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Lets just get out of here before were spotted by fan girls." Jason said.

"Whoa Jason. You're starting to sound like Shane." Nate said.

"I know, and it scares me." he replied.

I stiffened a laugh. I shouldn't laugh, they were mocking me after all.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we pulled up to a huge mansion. Not as big as our house, but big none the less.

"Ok, so this is the house you guys shall be living in for the next few months." Richard started.

"The guy your staying with is the sheriff of this town and his 3 daughters." Richard informed us.

"Great" I mumbled.

Just what I need, to live in a house full of screaming fan girls. Well, most likely they're hot. At least that's a plus.

"Now just a heads up, their probably not what your expecting."

"What does that mean?" Nate asked.

"Oh you'll see." He said before quickly exciting the limo.

Jason shrugged and climbed out of the limo, leaving me and Nate to climb out on our own terms.

When we walking inside we were greeted by a tall man, probably in his mid-fortys.

"Richard!"

"David!"

Our manager and 'David' shared a quick hug before turning to us.

"Hello boys! I'm Mr. Torres." he said kindly sticking out his had.

Nate and Jason politely shook it, but I just grunted and looked away.

"This is Shane, the press's bad boy, that's Jason, and the curly-haired one is Nate."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Well I'm going to head back to L.A., see you in 4 months." Richard said as he left.

"I need to head down to the station for a while. My daughters should be up soon. Actually I think their friend stayed the night, so one more girl added to the mix. They'll show you around. But please, make yourselves at home in the meantime." with that he left.

"This place is so lame!" I said as soon as he left.

"I don't know, it seems cool." Jason said as he took a seat on the couch.

**Penny's p.o.v.**

When I finally woke up, it was 10:22.

Oh well. No school today I guess. Then again I really don't care.

I quietly snuck my way over to Mitchie's bed, and screamed in her face. She fell to the floor.

"PENNY! You could of hurt me, or cause me to hurt Tommy!" she practically shouted.

I glanced at her bed. Tommy sat there wide awake and confused.

"Sorry." I said half meaning it, half sarcasm.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

OOH! Penny could really get on my nerves sometimes.

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on her face.

"What?"

"What do you say we give your sisters a rude awakening." she said gesturing to my stereo set.

I quickly caught on and returned her wicked smile.

We quietly carried the speakers down the hall, 2 in Tess's room, 2 in Cait's.

After we grabbed the mics, we put on the Katy Perry 'One Of The Boys' and flipped to 'I Kissed A Girl'.

You know how Penny and I are die-hard Connect 3 haters? Well, it's the same way with them and Katy Perry, especially the song 'I Kissed A Girl'.

After we pressed play and cranked it up as loud as it could go, we ran down to our selected rooms.

I went to Caitlyn's, and Penny went to Tess's. We barely made it in time before the music started blaring.

**Nobody's p.o.v.**

_With Penny and Tess_

Penny barely made it to the room before the music started. Since she put the speakers on 1 side of Tess, she instinctively rolled the other way and onto the floor.

Penny tried hard to control her laughter while she sang along.

"I'm going to kill you." Tess said as she stood up.

"Can't kill me if you can't ketch me." Penny said before darting out of the room and down the hall, still singing.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

"I am so bored."

"Find something to do then." Jason said.

Suddenly my eyes landed on a door beside a mirror. Soon curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to see what was in the room.

"Whoa, guys come see this!"

Within seconds Jason and Nate were standing in the awesome room with me.

"What is this place?" Nate asked.

I walked over to a desk with several buttons and a computer screen covered in camera screens.

"I think this is the security room."

Suddenly I heard music.

"You guys hear that?" Jason asked.

"Well I'm not deaf." I shot at him.

Suddenly a girl came onto 1 of the screens. Tall, brunette, thin, and being chased by a blonde. She slid down the rails of the stairway to the bottom, and began running again still singing 'I Kissed A Girl', blondie in hot pursuit. Suddenly she came sliding into the living room and did an air guitar. We all laughed. Apparently the mirror was a 1 way mirror, so we could watch everything that happened in the living room. Then I remembered that I had my mini-camcorder in my jacket pocket. I quickly pulled it out and started recording.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"These girls are hilarious."

The blonde was fast, but brownie was faster, and more cunning. At 1 point it looked like she was cornered in the dining room, but she tucked and rolled under the table and began running, still singing. What was funny was it took blondie a minute to get out from behind there. She was chasing her all over the living room, through the kitchen, and back to the dining room. This time I was sure blondie had brownie, but just before being captured, brownie jumped on the table, slid across on the decorative thin table cloth, did a flip when she reached the end, stuck the landing, and continued running. We were shocked, and so was blondie.

I looked at my bandmates. Jason was amused, but Nate looked like he had seen a ghost.

Suddenly 2 more brunettes came running down the hall. 1 being chased, 1 doing the chasing. Figures, they were still singing I kissed a girl. Except they dropped the mics, somehow got the song to play over the entire house speakers, and were running with a remote which I assume controlled the music. To be honest I was surprised it wasn't a Connect 3 song playing. Everybody loves Shane Gray. Everybody.

Until now I hadn't been able to see shaggy haired brownie's face. (FYI: this is Mitchie) She was absolutely beautiful. Her bangs covered most of her forehead, she had soft brown eyes, a perfect nose, and the cutest smile I've ever seen. She was clearly enjoying tormenting the curly haired brownie.

Both girls came together at the end of the song and sang. They stood there for a second before splitting up, running away from the pissed girls coming after them.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Since we changed the audio from a cd to M&P's Ultimate Playlist, the next song was I Do Not Hook Up, Katy Perry's version. Soon we began singing to the song. Tess and Caitlyn just groaned. What idiot doesn't like Katy Perry? As we'd pass each other, Penny and I tossed the remote back and forth, turning it up louder each time. Soon it was on maximum volume. I tricked Caitlyn into a revolving chair, and spun her around and around as I ran off. When she finally stopped it, she took a minute to regain stability. Then she was madder than ever.

When I was running through the kitchen, I noticed a bucked of water and dumped it on the tile floor. I stood on the other side waiting for Caitlyn. She charged me, but slipped and fell on the water, still moving forward. I took 1 step back and watched her collide into the glass sliding door. I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear Tess come up behind me and take the remote.

"Hey. That. Wasn't. fair." I said trying hard to control my breathing.

I glanced a Penny, she was on the floor laughing. At least I wasn't the only 1.

"Finally the dreaded music is over!" Tess shouted in victory.

"Your. No. Fun." Penny stammered trying not to fall of laughter as she was walking to us.

Suddenly the door to our security room opened up.

We all froze as we turned to the door.

We weren't dressed, my dad wasn't home, and most likely he or she (or they) had seen everything that had just happened.

Slowly 3 guys stepped out. We all froze, but with different expressions on our faces.

Mine was confusion. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who they were.

Tess's was shock, but happiness stirred in. I don't understand why.

Caitlyn's was complete pleasure, like she was very happy that 3 strangers were in our house.

And Penny looked as if she had seen a ghost, not taking her eyes off of the youngest 1.

"Your, your, your Connect 3" Caitlyn finally was able to stammer out.

So that's how I knew them. Well ,I knew their faces, and much to my displeasure, music. My face and posture completely tightened up. I hated their guts, so why were they here?

Suddenly the youngest and normally quietest 1, Nate, I think Caitlyn said his name was, spoke up "Hey Penny."

Say What?

**Hey guys! Check out my profile and vote for what story I should update next. P.S. I'm officially on summer break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. So What

_**So, so what!?!**_

_**I'm still a rockstar!**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you.**_

_**And guess what!?!?**_

_**I'm having more fun.**_

_**And now that were done,**_

_**I'm gonna show you**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**I'm alright,**_

_**I'm just fine.**_

_**And you're a tool so**_

_**So what?!!?**_

_**I am a rockstar.**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight.**_

_**So What by P!nk**_

**Penny's p.o.v.**

What the hell was he doing here?!!?!?!?!?!

I crossed my arms, tightened my face, and very short and rudely said "Nathaniel"

"Oh, so were calling each other by first names are we, Penelope?"

Mitchie, Tess, and Caitlyn 'ooh'ed. I hate my full name, that's why people call me Penny.

How dare he call me Penelope, he lost his right to that 3 years ago. I stepped forward, only to have Mitchie hold me back.

"Penny please, the pretty boy needs his face." She said blocking me from _him_.

If she knew what I knew, she would be pushing me to him, not holding me back. But she'll never understand. She'll never know how much anger and hate I had built up for him over the years. How could he? Leave all these years, and when I'm finally happy show up at my doorstep.

"Why-why are you here?" he asked.

I'm the one that's suppose to be asking that, not him!

"ME?!!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?!?! AND IF YOU KEPT IN TOUCH YOU WOULD KNOW THAT ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him.

I wanted to slug him so bad.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

What the hell? How did my best friend know the youngest member of the band she despised?

Then the guy I figured would talk first, the very, very cocky Shane Gray spoke up.

"We were sent here by our gay manager to stay in this town until the new year. Damn Richard."

"So, your staying with us until the new year?!?!?! Here, where nobody knows where you are?!?!" Caitlyn asked.

"That's what I said. Are you deaf or something?" Shane shot rudely.

"Hey, you cant talk to my sister like that!" I said crossing my arms, forgetting to block Penny.

Suddenly she flew by me, and almost made it to Nate, but was stopped by Tess and a determined Caitlyn. Finally she gave up and walked back to my side.

"So am I expected to put up with you guys' shit for the next 4 months?!?!" I asked.

They all shrugged.

"But that's not fair, this is my town! Just when I'm happy you have to ruin everything!!?!?!?!" Penny shouted.

The she turned around and ran to the door, but before leaving, grabbed our potted plant and threw it at Nate's head. He ducked, just in time. By this time Penny was already gone.

"What is going on?!?!" Tess asked.

"Well Nate?" Shane said turning to his bandmate.

"It's a long story."

"So, your dad said you would show us to our rooms." Jason said trying to change the topic and help Nate.

"Ok then, follow us." Caitlyn said cheerfully.

"I'll show Nate his room, Tess will show Jason his room, and Mitchie can show Shane his room."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Just do it Mitch. They are our guests."

I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"You coming?" I asked as I turned around.

Shane started to follow.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

Damn this girl has attitude. I like it, its sexy.

We walked down the hall for a little bit then she stopped and opened the door to a massive room.

"I guess you can stay here. See ya!" she said walking away.

"Wait!"

She turned around annoyed "what?"

"What's your name?"

"None of your business." with that she hurried down the hall.

That was strange, everybody loves me. All girls love the incredibly hansom Shane Gray, even some guys.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

After ditching the incredibly annoying, full of himself, arrogant Shane Gray, I left the house to find Penny. My first guess was her house, I was right. As I passed by, I saw her car in the driveway.

After parking the car I knocked on the door. Slowly Penny opened the door.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your car's in the driveway." I said pointing to the light red jeep.

"Shit! I should of parked it in the garage!"

I laughed.

"So I guess you want some kind of explanation of earlier?"

"You know me so well."

"Same with you." she said complementing me.

"We can talk about it inside."

"That's ok, I really need to get back soon."

"I made Chinese." she said enticing me, then added "plus every minute you're here, you're not with the horrid Connect 3."

I smiled and stepped inside.

After grabbing some Chinese, I said "Ok, spill."

"Well, 3 years ago……….."

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

"And this is your room." I said kindly opening the door to our guest bedroom.

"Thanks"

"I'm Caitlyn by the way." I said sticking out my hand.

"Nate" he said shaking it.

"Oh I know who you are." I said before leaving the cutest member of Connect 3 to unpack.

Ok, so maybe I've had a stalker crush on him ever since the band started, but there was no way he was going to find that out.

After leaving Nate, I hurried down the hall into my room, which was right next door, a complete coincidence.

After making sure that nobody was watching, I quietly pulled out my diary. If Mitchie knew, she would never let me live it down.

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never guess what happened today. Connect 3 was in our house! I'm so proud I didn't have a crazy fan girl moment. Although, I really thought I would when I showed Nate to his room. It took all my strength not to go crazy right before I left. OMG he's even hotter in person. I didn't think it was possible, but here he is. I guess dad is the reason they're here. THANKYOU FOREVER AND EVER DAD!!!!!!!!!!! That's all pretty much, oh wait! Penny, Mitchie's bff, somehow knew Nate. It was really strange, and at one point she tried to attack him. But there was no way I was allowing that to happen. I blocked her path and held her back with the help of Tess. Oh, and earlier that day Mitchie caused me to slide into our glass sliding door. Stupid Mitchie! Mitchie! She was pissed when she saw Connect 3. It was actually kinda funny. Ok now I seriously have to go. Bye,_

_Caitlyn_

And that was my entrée for the day. I quickly hid my diary and pulled out my iPod. I couldn't decide what song so I put it on random. Then 'Start The Party' a Connect 3 song began to play. After maybe an hour of listening to music, my iPod landed on 'Please Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna. Since I loved the song, I plugged my iPod into my stereo and began rocking out. I think I can sing and dance pretty well, but not near as well as Penny and Mitchie. God they were amazing!

Mitchie was the junior ballroom dance champion for 3 years running, and Penny took gymnastics for 5 years when she was 9. So they always added aerobics in their cerography which made it amazing. And to make it worse, they taught each other the other. So now Mitchie can ballroom dance and do gymnastics, but is better at dancing. And Penny can do gymnastics and ballroom dance, but is better at gymnastics.

But back to me. I was rocking out to the song and did a big finish, only to find Nate watching me in the doorway. I turned 3 shades of red.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked not looking at his face.

"Oh, since about 20 seconds after the song started."

I turned ever redder.

"Your good, ya know?"

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"I prefer dancing, but my favorite thing to do is to mix music."

"No way. Can I hear some?"

"Um, sure." I said unsurely before pulling out my laptop.

It took me a minute to decide what to play, but chose the one that got me first place 2 years ago at the talent show. I hit enter.

Nate nodded his head with the music.

"That's amazing! You're really, really good."

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"I'M HOME!!!!" I heard someone shout from downstairs.

Damn dad! I was sure he was going to kiss me soon, but I can say goodbye to that.

"I need to get back to my room and finish something. But you really are amazing at that." he said.

I blushed again and thanked him.

As soon as he left I groaned.

Thanks a lot dad! Ok so maybe he wouldn't of kiss me, but it was a nice thought.

"Hey, dad brought home dinner!" Tess said sticking her head in my door.

"I'm just going to tell the boys."

"Ok" I said before getting off my bed and walking downstairs.

"Whats for dinner?"

"I brought home hot wings and BBQ from that shop in town."

"Ooh, that's sounds, and smells good." I said.

"Then grab a plate and some hot wings." he said smiling signaling me to the paper plates.

I gladly grabbed one and chose 4 hot wings from the box.

Soon the boys and Tess came downstairs.

"Ooh hot wings!" Jason shouted.

Tess giggled.

Soon everyone had some hot wings on a plate and we sat at the dining room table eating in peace. Hardly anyone said anything, to busy stuffing their faces. Then the front door opened, and Mitchie came inside.

"Hey sweetie. I brought home dinner." our dad said.

"I ate at Penny's." she said before giving Nate a death glare.

"Geez Mitchie, whats your problem?" I asked, pissed that she was giving my crush death glares.

"So your names Mitchie." Shane said to her.

She just rolled her eyes and went to her room. The only reason I know she went there was because she slammed her door, loudly.

"What is her problem?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know, but she was giving Nate death glares." Tess said.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

I didn't think it was possible, but now I hate Connect 3 even more, especially Nate. How could he? How could he break her heart and leave. Didn't he understand that he was all she had back then? Oh I wanted to slug him so bad. But my thoughts were interrupted by a scratch and a howl from the other side of the door.

'That must be Tommy' I thought.

I got off of my bed and opened the door. Soon Tommy came bounding in.

I giggled.

My puppy can be so silly sometimes. But he did know just what to do to cheer me up. I was going to need him a lot more now that Penny won't be over near as much. And I don't blame her. If I were in her position, and the bastard was staying at my friends house, I wouldn't visit near as much either. Once again something interrupted my thoughts (that happens a lot).

"So your name's Mitchie." I turned to see Shane Gray standing in my doorway.

"I like it."

"Well that makes one of us." I said.

"You don't?"

"I hate it."

"Its nice in my opinion, different…. good different."

"Yeah well, who cares about your opinion?" I said very rudely.

"Just about all teenage girls." he said cockily.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not one of them." I said before stroking Tommy.

"Ooh, that hurts." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've been told if you do that to much your eyes will get stuck in the back of your head."

"By who?" I asked kinda rudely/bored.

"Nate. I think it was an attempt to tone down my eye rolling. I just told him I guess I'll have to look down at the audience to see them."

I tried to stiffen a laugh, to no avail.

"Don't do that. They millions of fan girls will be depressed that the ever so hot Shane Gray would look like a freak."

"You think I'm hot?"

I didn't mean it like that! But he is kinda hot-stop it Mitchie! You do not like Shane Gray.

"No, but they do." smooth.

And, judging by his look, he was a little hurt. Burn! I think I just found Shane Gray's one soft spot.

"Cute dog." he said pointing to Tommy.

"Thanks" I said very rudely.

Tommy was MINE! He wasn't aloud to mess with him.

"Whats his name?"

"How do you know it's a he?" I asked cockily.

"Oh, so it's a she?"

"No, he's a he."

Hehe, I think I just confused him.

"What's HIS name?" he asked again, emphasizing on the his.

"HIS name is Tommy." I said mocking him.

"Cute."

"Yeah."

"Can I see him?"

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sure, I guess. But he might not like you."

Stupid Mitchie! Why couldn't you say no?!?!?! You've said it thousands of times before. Why not now!?!? But it was too late, Shane was coming over to see him. I prayed that Tommy would take a disliking to him. No such luck. Tommy was friendly and playful like always.

"Aww, he's so sweet."

Wow, it just registered that this whole time Shane had been completely nice. I thought he was the bad boy of the press? I didn't even realize that my thought brought me to stare at him.

"What?"

I snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You were starring at me. I know I'm good looking, but come on."

I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking that you're the bad boy of the press, rude, self-absorbed, and mean. Yet here you are, and I've actually been able to hold a decent conversation with you. Plus you've been nothing but nice, ok maybe a little cocky but still nice. Whats your deal?"

"I can be nice, when I'm in the mood. You just happen to be lucky."

"I feel a lot of things. One of them is not lucky."

Shane chuckled.

"Connect 3 is staying in your house. The most hansom guy in the world is living under your roof, and you don't feel lucky?"

"And there's the self-absorbed. Think from my point of view. The band I hate is staying with me until the new year, because of them my best friend won't come to my house, and a million paparazzi are looking for you right now. How does lucky fit in there?"

"You hate Connect 3? Impossible."

"It's possible, believe it or not. The lyrics in the songs are stupid and pointless."

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Shane said.

I gave him a confused look but nodded my head.

"I don't like Connect 3 either."

"But its your own band."

"No, it's the record company's band. We stopped playing the music we wanted to along time ago. Like you said. Its all pointless, stupid music and lyrics. We'd give them a new song, they'd say it was great. Then the next day we went to record it, they had completely re-written the song so the only thing that was the same was the title. After a while we gave up trying to do our own music, and I didn't care anymore."

"Oh, that's sad." I said non-sarcastically.

"So wait, what are the real lyrics?"

"Which song?"

"Umm, Play My Music."

"I'll be right back."

While he was gone I was thinking about everything he said. Poor Shane, I would hate not being able to write my own music. I guess I would form an attitude too if it were me in his shoes.

"Here it is." Shane said stepping in the room.

He came and sat beside my bed, his song book open to 'Play My Music'.

"Mind if I sing it? It helps me remind myself of who I really am." Shane asked.

I nodded.

**Turn on that radio,**

**As loud as it can go.**

**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground.**

**Say goodbye to all my fears,**

**One good song my disappear.**

**And nothing in the world can bring me down.**

He stopped.

"I like it better already." I said.

"Thanks."

"I mean its ok for a stupid cookie cutter popstar's song." I said with a smirk.

"Gee, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

We started to laugh.

Suddenly Mitchie's door opened. It was Nate and the other brunette.

Not to self: remember to kill Nate for ruining awesome moment.

"Sorry. I was going to my room and I actually heard Shane laughing. Whats so funny that got Mr. serious to laugh?"

"Nothing." Mitchie said rolling away.

Damn it! We were so close, then Nate had to ruin everything.

"It was obviously funny Mitch." Caitlyn, I think her name was, said trying to get Mitchie to reveal our conversation.

"You'd have to have been here." she said.

"Well I'm going to head back to my room. Seya Mitchie. Nate, Caitlyn?" I said. Leaving.

"Yeah its Caitlyn." Surprisingly Nate said.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Damn it Caitlyn! I was sure he was going to kiss me. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like him, I can't like him.

As soon as Shane left Nate followed. Leaving me to get ambushed by Caitlyn.

"What was that about!?!?! You guys were centimeters apart! I want deeds!!!!!"

"It was nothing. He just showed me some old lyrics to Play My Music and I told him I preferred his original. Nothing happened."

"Not yet. You 2 were so about to kiss!"

"Ewwwwwwww! I hate Connect 3, remember?" I asked in a duh tone.

"Whatever you say." Caitlyn said in a 'yeah right' voice.

I just rolled my eyes and started to play with Tommy.

**Hey guys! I thought I'd get you guys 2 episodes out in a weekend since I'm generous. Visit my profile and vote on what story of mine I should update next. Also visit my profile to find a link for the intro I made for this series. QUESTION: Does anyone know how Penny knows Nate. The first person to get it right I will add into the next chapter.**


	4. Drama Queen

_**Armed with an attitude**_

_**That she knows how to use**_

_**She's gonna get there any way she can**_

_**Now she knows what she want**_

_**No-one is gonna stop her**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna hold her back**_

**Tess's p.o.v.**

The next morning I woke up at 10. An average time for me. Except for the fact that today was a school day!

After quickly changing out of my pajamas into cute clothes, I headed downstairs to see who was still here.

"Morning!" my dad said cheerfully.

"I was just going to get you and Caitlyn up."

"No need for that." Caitlyn said coming down the stairs.

"Great. I was thinking we could go out for breakfast. Seeing that were pretty much out here." he said looking at the pantry.

"Um, that fine. But what about school?" Caitlyn asked.

"I told the principal you would be out for the rest of the week for family matters."

Caitlyn and I both 'oh'ed.

"Why don't you go get up our guests and we can all go, except Mitchie."

"Why can't Mitchie come?" it was to early for my brain to process efficiently yet.

"She can. Now who's going to wake her up?" he asked eyeing us.

Caitlyn and I shot each other horrified looks.

Mitchie was… a little grumpy in the mornings. Ok, A LOT grumpy. If you wake her up she'll maul you like a hungry bear.

"We can go without her-"

"She wouldn't be mad."

Caitlyn and I said.

"That's exactly what I thought." he said with a smirk.

I didn't know parents could smirk. I mean they could, but I thought it was restricted to kids and teens.

"I'll get Nate up." Caitlyn said cheerfully.

"And I'll do Jason."

We went up the stairs to find the boys.

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

I slowly walked to Nate's door.

I was so excited and volunteered to do this, but now I was wimping out.

Come on Caitlyn! Get a grip of yourself!

I slowly knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked a little louder and harder and called his name.

Still no answer.

"Nate, I'm gonna come in." I said more as an warning for myself.

"Don't come in!"

Finally, some reaction! I was starting to get annoyed.

"My dad's taking us out for breakfast." I said through the door.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." he said still kind of frantic.

I started to walk away, but then Nate opened his door.

"Ready" she said with an award winning smile.

It was second nature to smile right back, only causing me to blush when he started starring.

"I guess I better wake up Shane-"

"NO!" Nate almost shouted grabbing my arm.

"Why not?" I was truly curious.

"Shane likes his sleep. I don't want something to happen to you out of inexperience. Best to just leave him sleeping." he explained.

"Sounds a lot like Mitchie." I said, then smirked at another thought.

"What?" he asked catching my face.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Its nothing."

Nate sighed and gave up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tess walk to Shane's room. Nate followed my stare.

"Tess, wait!" we both shouted.

She stopped and turned to look at us.

"Don't wake Shane!" Nate said.

"Why."

"Long story short, he's very grumpy in the mornings." I said.

"VERY grumpy." Nate emphasized.

She laughed and said "That sounds like Mitchie."

"That's what I said."

"Oh well then. Come on. Jason and our dad are waiting for us downstairs." Tess said walking to the stairs.

"That was close." I started.

"You don't know how close." He said.

"Come on." he said walking to the stairs.

I sighed and followed.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

I woke up around 11 in the morning. Oh well, I guess I missed school.

Sighing I walked to the kitchen, only to find a note on the counter.

_Hey Mitch,_

_We went out to breakfast with the boys. Didn't want to wake you. Have fun at home. We left at around 10:15 so who knows when we'll be back._

_Caitlyn_

Figures.

I sighed (again) and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

Wait a minute!

If there going to be gone, Penny can come over!

I quickly dropped the milk and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" Penny answered, clearly still tired.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hey. Um, why are you calling at" she paused to I assume look at the clock, "wow, its already 11."

"Yeah. Well my dad took everyone out to breakfast except me, and so I was thinking you could come over."

"Ok, sure. How long will I be able to stay?"

"Well, they left at 10, which means they'll most likely stay till 12, then eat lunch, then hang around and come back around 4." I said.

"Wow. You sure do know your family. I'll be over in less that 30."

"Hey!" I said trying to catch her before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you in school."

"Its healthy to ditch. I pretend called in as my mom saying I was sick yesterday."

With that Penny hung up.

While waiting I changed clothes. Instead of pjs, I was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt, gray skinny jeans, black leather knee boots, and a red over-jacket.

Within a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. I walked (ok, practically ran) to the door.

"Hey Pen Pen!"

"Hey Mitchie." she said giggling over my nickname for her nickname.

"So, what to do first?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out in the loft, go shopping, or watch tv in my room."

"Lets go with the loft." she said with a sassy smile.

We both laughed and walked up the stairs.

The loft was Penny's and mine private room on the top floor. It used to be a giant storage space, but I convinced my dad to allow Penny and I to transform it into a neat hangout. Since nobody is allowed up there but us, nobody knows what is up there. We have a 55 inch plasma screen tv, 2 laptops, a wii, x-box 360, 2 sets of Twilight, a mega sound system, and just about a million dvds. But like I said, only Penny and I know how awesome it is. (insert evil smirk here)

After managing to make it to our loft, we debated on what to do. Finally we decided to watch arguably one of the best movies in the world. Twilight. Yes I know, but it rocks! Robert Pattison is SOOOOO UNBELIEVABLY GORGEOUS! Taylor Lautner is hot too.

After that we decided to play Mario Cart Wii. Penny was dominating at first, but I took her by surprise in the end and snagged 1st place with my Daisy cart.

"Haha, I won!" I said doing a victory dance.

"Cute." I heard from the stairs/doorway in a faint chuckle.

I don't know why, but I turned crimson. Luckily Penny saved me.

"Hey, you cant be up here! This is our place. Now shoo!!!" she said trying to make him leave.

"Oh come on." Shane said standing his ground.

By this time I was back to my normal color.

"Yeah, our place. Ba-bye now!" I said sarcastically.

"Ya'll are just afraid of competition." he said cockily.

"Say what now?" Penny asked in 1 of those voices you hear off of tv saying that.

"You're both afraid that I could beet you in Mario Cart." he said gesturing to the game.

"Oh please, you couldn't beat my dog." I said matching his cockiness.

Penny 'ooh'ed.

"Then I guess you have nothing to lose." he said with an adorable- what, no! No part of him is adorable, not even his smile.

Penny and I exchanged glances, then I smiled right back at him (more of a smirk).

He grabbed a remote control and pulled up an orange bean-bag.

_In the game_

"You are so going down." Shane said steering his Mario closer to the 1st place spot.

"In you dreams Gray." Penny said cockily defending her title as champion.

"In your dreams… what is your last name?" Shane asked.

Penny sighed and looked away.

But when she did this, her Baby Peach car went off the course and I passed her.

"Shit!" she mumbled, but Shane and I still heard her.

"That's what you get." I said playfully shoving her.

She shoved back. Soon we were paying more attention to dodging the other person's shove than the game. Unwillingly we let Shane pass us right before the finish line.

"Yes!" he said in victory.

"Damn it!" Penny and I said simultaneously. Then busted out laughing.

"And that ladies, is how its done." Shane said cockily stretching his hands behind his head and relaxing.

"Oh whatever, I'll beat you next round." I said in response.

"And I'll triumph over both of you." Penny said with the most cockiness in her voice.

"You never answered my question." Shane suddenly started.

"What question?" she asked.

"What's your last name?" he asked again.

"Ok, next round!" I said trying to change the subject.

Shane still stared at Penny. I sighed in frustration.

"You are such a drama queen." Shane said redirecting his attention to me for a second, then returning to Penny.

"Jones, my last names Jones." she said with a giant sigh.

I would of called her a drama queen, but now was not the time. I knew she was edgy on this topic.

Shane had a look of knowing, but confusion at the same time.

"Ok, but why-"

"Can we please drop it?" she asked pleading.

"Ok." he said.

Then as proof, he started a new game.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" I complained.

"Too bad, so sad." he said in response diving in his newly found 1st place.

"I'll get you." Penny mumbled.

And she did. Since she was right behind him, she shot a red shell at him, causing us to be able to pass him.

"Hehe" I snickered.

While on the railroad track I 'accidentally' knocked Penny off the side giving me first place. She grumbled as she was lifted back on the track in last place.

Shane and I were racing for first. Then suddenly I had a warning for a 1st place bomb. Shane backed off and watched me explode. While it caused me minor trouble with time, Shane passed me and took first.

"Damn it! I hate the stupid first place bomb!" I cursed.

Penny meanwhile looked all to pleased.

"You" I accused.

"Yes, me." she said gloating.

"No me!" Shane said obviously referring to his victory.

I rolled my eyes.

For the next hour we played this way. Shane and Penny won most of the time, but I had my races. I particularly dominated in The Coconut Mall and The Mushroom George. I loved watching Shane in The Mushroom George. Everytime he got to the 2 rows of mushrooms--- no matter what way he took--- he always ended up falling off.

We were halfway through Bowser's Castle when we hear noise from downstairs.

"Were back!" my dad shouted.

I glanced at the clock. Wow, it was already 5:30. They stayed out later than I expected.

"Mitchie, Shane?" Nate asked wandering the halls.

Penny and I both growled. Since I found out, I've hated him just as much as Penny.

"You-who. Where are you guys?" Caitlyn asked.

She must be with him.

"Were up here!" I shouted.

"Where are you Mitchie, in the loft?" Caitlyn said coming closer.

They were almost at the steps when Penny shouted

"Stop right there or pay the price!" while jumping up and walking to the stairs and our secret stash.

Shane looked amused.

"Penny, is that you?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Penny shouted rudely at my sister.

"Hey be nice!" Nate griped.

I had to hold Penny back so she wouldn't charge him with pain.

"Where's Shane?" Nate asked.

"Up here." Shane shouted.

"WHAT?!?!" Caitlyn shouted in disbelief.

"So, you let the lead singer of the band you both despise in your loft," Caitlyn started.

"Yep." we said together.

"But you won't allow your sister and your friend's sister up there?!?" she asked in disbelief still.

"Nope." we said together again.

"Well I'm coming up." Nate said.

Penny gave me a pleading look. I gave her a wicked smile back. She grinned in satisfaction.

"Nate don't!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Why not?"

"They'll hurt you!"

"They can't, now I'm going up there." he said determined.

Penny and I gave each other wicked grins.

From the corner of my eye I saw Shane's face: confusion, pleasure, and humor.

"Go ahead, try, I dare you." Penny said in one of those 'oh please do and see what happens voice'.

We heard slow footsteps up the stairs.

Penny grabbed the guns and handed me 1. As Nate approached the top, we turned and opened fire.

"Oww, oww! What the hell!" he said responding from our zap guns.

You see, Penny and I a chemistry geniuses. When we worked with lasers one week, we developed a non-kill laser, but it still hurt like hell. When we tried to show the teacher our guns, they simply laughed at us. That is until we opened fire. But still after that they thought they were 'childish' and 'stupid'. Well, now we use them on invaders of our loft.

"I warned you." Caitlyn said from the sidelines.

Penny was having a little bit too much fun shooting Nate with the non-lethal beams. In fact, she didn't stop when he left the stairway like I did, but chased him around the house shooting him. I have to say, it was HILARIOUS! Penny has awesome aim. Only a teeny-tiny part of me felt sorry for Nate. But luckily for him, Caitlyn did, so she launched an attack on Penny. Too bad it didn't work. She only started to rapid fire on both. I had to drag her back upstairs. Finally, when they were out of sight, she stopped.

"Ok, that had to be the most fun attack EVER!" Penny said climbing the stairs, full of giggles.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." I said trying to control mine.

When we entered back into the room Shane started clapping, which only made us laugh harder.

"Wow, that was awesome. I can't tell you how may times I would of loved to do that to Nate." he said.

"Thanks." Penny said all smiley. She must have been real pleased with her work.

"Would you mind if I borrowed one of those?" Shane suddenly asked with an evil grin.

He looked like he wanted pay-back. Penny matched his evil grin and handed her gun over.

"Excellent, if you'll excuse me." he said walking out of the room.

Penny and I quickly followed.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

Ahhhhhh, revenge is so sweet (insert evil grin). I promised myself that Nate would pay for ruining last night, and now he would. Grinning evilly I walked down the hall to Nate's room. Carefully making sure he was alone first, I opened fire.

"Oww, Penny stop!" Nate said jumping from his bed.

"Shane what the hell?!?!!?!?" I continued firing.

"Stop! STOP! STOP YOU JACKASS!!!!!!!" He screamed.

I laughed with satisfaction.

Unfortunately Nate's soon-to-be girlfriend had to interrupt.

"What are you doing?!!?" she screamed.

"Revenge is so sweet. Time for pay-back." I said more to Nate than answering her question.

I heard Penny and Mitchie outrageously laughing in the background.

"What the hell did I ever do to you!?!?!?!??!" Nate shouted, jumping everytime I hit him.

"I've stored this up over the years."

"That's enough Shane!" Caitlyn?--- whatever, I don't really care--- shouted.

"Oh come on, this is awesome." I said opening rapid fire on Nate.

He nearly screamed in pain. It was hilarious! He was practically dancing around the room trying to avoid the zaps.

"I'm inclined to agree with Shane." Penny said, Mitchie backing her up.

Caitlyn gave them a fierce glare, they immediately quit laughing and glared back. Caitlyn soon gave up and focused her attention back on me and Nate.

"Stop it Shane." she said launching at the gun. She missed.

I quickly shot her once then returned to Nate. Both were getting mad. Apparently we were getting really loud, and Tess? and Jason came to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked from the sidelines.

"Penny and Mitchie let Shane borrow 1 of their stupid zap guns after he hung out in their loft with them then came and opened fire on Nate!" Caitlyn said, still trying to get the zapper out of my hands.

"Wait a minute! They let Shane in the loft?!!?"

"Ugh, I thought we were over this." Mitchie groaned.

"What is the loft?" Jason asked cluelessly from behind Tess.

"The loft is the room on the 3rd floor that is strictly Mitchie's and Penny's that they don't let anyone else into." Tess said frustrated.

"I'm special." I said smugly, pausing for a moment.

"Yeah, you're special alright." Nate said making it sound like I was mental.

Mitchie laughed. Well I wasn't going to tolerate him giving Mitchie something to laugh at me about. Nate would pay double for that. I opened fire again, twice as hard as the first time.

"Shane stop." Jason said trying to help Nate.

I gust ignored him.

"Ok Shane. I think you've proven your point." Mitchie said.

I immediately stopped.

Nate looked like he was going to collapse or jump for joy.

"What!?!?! NO! Keep shooting him Shane!" Penny shouted.

I laughed. Penny wanted me desperately to shoot her brother. I laughed again at the thought. Penny hated Nate, and wanted him to suffer. But I can only imagine why. What had he done to leave her so crossed with him.

I looked at everyone's faces. Nate: relief, Jason: somewhat confusion, Caitlyn: relief and annoyance, Tess: frustration, Mitchie: pleased and happy (that made me smile), and Penny: upset and angry (whether at me or Nate I couldn't tell).

I laughed and returned the gun. At first I gave it to Penny, but then she got an evil grin on her face. I quickly grabbed it and handed it to Mitchie.

"I think its best if I hold onto it." Mitchie said when Penny reached for the gun back.

I stiffened a laugh.

"Well this was fun. If you'll excuse us," Mitchie said as she and Penny went back into the loft.

"You coming Shane?" Mitchie yelled from the loft.

I smirked at Caitlyn's, Tess's, and Nate's frustrated faces.

"Of course! We have to finish the race, which I WILL dominate." I shouted walking to the steeps.

"Yeah right!" I hear Penny and Mitchie shout at the same time.

I just chuckled.

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

_Stupid bitches._

**Hehe! I love this chapter! I bet nobody saw the part about Nate and Penny coming! I'll explain more in some of the next few chapters. QUESTION: ok so this is random, but I had nothing about the chapter to question, so here it is: What time is it? (like what time are you reading this at, I want to know cuz I know some people stay up till midnight and later like me) ****J **


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! I really have no inspiration to write this story anymore, but I know a lot of people read it.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am putting it up for adoption.**

**What is adoption you ask?**

**It's where someone else continues the story for the author.**

**So, if you are interested, just leave a comment.**

**I'm so SORRY! I just don't feel like continuing it.**


End file.
